L'encre de tes yeux
by shamra
Summary: Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux, puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils sont si nombreux... Mon amour, le destin a décidé de nos vies mais sache que...


Couple : HP/SB

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir, âmes sensibles également !

Chanson: L'encre de tes yeux de Francis Cabrel.

Note2: Chapitre corrigé vous pouvez lire en toute tranquillité!

* * *

**L'encre de tes yeux**

Mon amour,

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà loin (oui je sais, c'est très cliché mais tu me connais, j'adore faire mon mélodramatique !). Seulement il n'y aura rien de si vrai. J'ai décidé de partir, définitivement.

Ne crois pas que je le fais de gaîté de cœur, je préférerais dix fois, cent fois être auprès de toi, te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, caresser cette peau que je vénère. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Ils en ont décidé autrement.

Je ne veux pas détruire ta vie, je ne veux pas que tu en sois réduit à te cacher toute ton existence, à être en cavale, à ne pas avoir de maison, des amis, tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Et mon bonheur est de te rendre heureux.

N'essaies pas de me retrouver, mes années en tant que criminel m'ont plutôt bien entraîné et comme je suis sûr que tu ne suivras pas mes recommandations, je t'ai jeté divers sorts – évidemment je ne te dirais pas lesquels, pardonnes moi – qui dès que tu tenteras des recherches, te les feront oublier.

Mais ne te réjouis pas, il y en a bien d'autres pour te dissuader. J'entends d'ici tes cris outrés m'affirmant qu'il y a une autre solution. En es tu bien sûr ?

Ces mois de souffrances ne t'ont pas suffis ?

Ces soirs où tu entrais en pleurs dans ma chambre n'en sont ils pas la preuve ?

Aurais tu pu continuer à vivre de cette manière ?

Non, je sais bien que non. Tu as toujours été tellement fragile dans le fond (Ne fronces pas les yeux, je te connais mieux que toi-même). Tu as toujours été si avide d'affection, tu en as besoin pour vivre et malheureusement je ne peux te l'apporter entièrement.

Pas comme ça.

Il te faut une famille, des amis, tu as besoin d'être entouré et je ne peux combler ce manque à moi seul. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Durant ces longs mois j'ai tenté de te les faire oublier, t'occupant toute la journée pour ne pas que tu penses à eux, mais combien de phrases as-tu commencé par :

'Ron adorerait…', 'Hermione a dit…'

Ces phrases que tu ne finissais jamais car n'ayant plus aucune signification. Mais cette solitude forcée ne te sied guère, tu sais. Peu à peu tu perdais ces étoiles qui faisaient briller tes yeux, tu perdais ta joie de vivre. Tes sourires bêtement heureux se fanaient. Lentement tu te perdais toi-même et moi je ne pouvais cautionner cela.

Tu sais que je me damnerais pour un seul de tes sourires alors te voir malheureux était pour moi une agonie perpétuelle. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais aujourd'hui, pour que tu retrouves l'enfant qui est en toi, cette candeur qui fait de toi l'être si particulier dont je suis tombé amoureux.

**Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux,**

**Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seul.**

Tu as bien dû te rendre compte que 'nous' était impossible, nos destins ne devaient sans doute pas se mêler sinon pourquoi tant d'obstacles sur notre route ? Pourtant, oh oui pourtant, Merlin m'en ait témoin, j'aurais tout fait pour te garder près de moi. Je t'aime tellement, si fort que ça en fait mal.

Alors être si loin de toi m'est la pire des souffrances. Respirer devient même difficile lorsque je m'imagine les traits de ton visage. La nuit je te crois près de moi mais le matin m'amène la plus amère des désillusions et la douleur est telle que je voudrais mourir.

Mais mourir serait un acte lâche et je n'en suis pas un alors je continue de vivre avec cette peine, comme toi tu le fais. Tu me manques comme la fleur manque au soleil au plus sombre de l'hiver. Hélas je dois m'empêcher de courir te rejoindre car malgré tout, malgré mon amour, malgré notre amour, ta vie est auprès de ta famille, de tes amis.

Ne pense même pas que tu les quitteras pour moi, si tu voyais tes sourires lorsque tu les regardes, si tu voyais cet amour et cette tendresse qui transpirent de toi lorsque tu es à leurs côtés, si tu te voyais tu comprendrais. Tu comprendrais mon geste et suivrais sûrement le même chemin.

Comprends qu'il m'est impossible de couper ces liens, qu'il m'est impossible de te couper les ailes. Ce serait te tuer et ta vie est ce qui m'est le plus cher. Comprends que jamais nous en pourrons vivre ensemble, ce devait être écrit quelque part que Sirius Black et Harry Potter ne pouvaient s'aimer.

Roméo et Juliette version contre nature. Seuls contre tous. Deux êtres que tout sépare mais dont l'amour est plus pur que tous les diamants. Ils s'aimaient mais la société les condamna, qui d'entre les deux allait être le plus fort ? Malheureusement je dois avouer que ce sont eux.

**Puisqu'ils ont si nombreux,**

**Même la morale parle pour eux.**

Oui ils ont gagné, ils ont réussi à nous séparer. On s'était promis l'éternité et je crois que ce sera le seul endroit où nous serons enfin en paix. Plus de regards dégoûtés, plus d'insultes blessantes, plus de reproches condescendants, plus de rappel des soi disant bonnes mœurs. Non plus rien de tout ça, nous serons enfin réunis mais ce sera dans une autre vie.

Tout leur cirque nous a fait beaucoup de peine, t'a fait beaucoup de peine. Seul j'aurais pu le surmonter, j'y suis déjà habitué mais je ne suis pas seul, là est le problème. Pas un pour nous soutenir, pas un pour nous aider, ils nous ont tous tourné le dos. Ah elle est belle l'amitié !

Je suis sûr qu'ils ne connaissent pas le sens de ce mot. Et toi mon ange, si doux, si pur, malgré les horreurs qu'ils nous ont fait, tu continues à les aimer, de leur accorder une place dans ton cœur. Comme quoi ils ne te méritent pas. Au lieu de lancer leur venin, ils devraient prendre exemple sur toi.

Ils m'ont profondément déçu, tous nous ont jeté la pierre, même les plus proches. Rémus, Minerva, Maugrey ; la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, tes amis gryffondors et tant d'autres…

Sans compter la nation sorcière car oui notre vie privée ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étaler sur tous les journaux. Après ma réhabilitation, je suis devenu une personne presque aussi médiatique que toi mon ange ! Alors penses tu, le Survivant et l'ex taulard, quelle aubaine pour ces vautours !

Et cette population, si reconnaissante, que tu avais sauvé, ne s'est pas gênée pour nous vilipender. Plus moyen de sortir dans la rue sans se faire agresser verbalement, parfois même physiquement. Tous contre nous, à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Etait ce si outrageant qu'un homme aime un homme ?

Faut dire que nous n'avons pas fait dans la facilité non plus, j'ai l'âge de ton père et je suis ton parrain. Mais que sont ces critères quand l'amour dévore tout sur son passage ? Et puis parrain, certes, mais aucun lien familial. Nous n'en étions pas à l'inceste non plus !

Même si d'après les croyances deux hommes ne peuvent aller ensemble, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire ? Nous n'étions pas expressifs en publique. Je ne t'ai jamais, ne serait ce qu'embrasser, en dehors de Square Grimmaud. Sauf une fois et…elle nous fut fatale. Manque de chance il y avait un appareil photo dans les environs, à croire que même le destin s'acharnait contre nous.

**J'aimerais quand même te dire,**

**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire,**

**Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.**

Mais malgré toutes leurs accusations, leurs blâmes, malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour nous séparer, je n'ai jamais cessé et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Jour après jour je puisais ma vie dans tes sourires.

Tu étais mon eau, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Je m'abreuvais de tes soupirs, respirais ton air. Ton cœur faisait battre le mien, me donnant la vie comme il me donnerait la mort lorsqu'il s'arrêterait.

Ta peau brûlait mon corps. Tes mains m'envoûtaient bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel sort. Tes gémissements transcendaient mon être. Mais cela ne sont que de belles paroles à côté de ce que je ressentais en ta présence.

Les mots me semblent soudain bien fades pour décrire mon bonheur de t'avoir comme compagnon. Il me faudrait en inventer de nouveaux, mais je ne suis pas assez doué pour ça. Pourtant j'aimerais tant exprimer cette passion qui me consumait et me consumera toujours, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Si jours après jours je te devais mon existence, il en sera de même pour chaque jour qui suivront. Je continuerais cette vie car je saurais que quelque part dans ce monde vit un ange.

**Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes,**

**A trop vouloir te regarder j'en oubliais les miennes.**

Je t'entends déjà t'écrier :

« -Si tu m'aimes autant, pourquoi me quitter ? »

Tu te poses encore la question, au milieu de cette lettre ? Tu avais des attaches, et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser elles étaient plus fortes que les notre. Tu étais plus intimement lié à tes amis qu'à nous. Une famille, ta première famille ne peut être reniée et je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Je ne peux me dresser contre ce que tu as toujours ardemment désiré. Bien que cela me tue de devoir t'abandonner à eux. Merlin sait que je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être apparut dans ta vie avant.

Malheureusement leur empreinte est trop profonde et je ne peux rivaliser. Peut être que si je l'avais vu avant, cela nous aurait épargné bien des souffrances et des larmes. Hélas l'amour rend aveugle dit on…

Alors je le serais à jamais.

« -Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre cette cohabitation alors ? »

Me demanderais tu si j'avais osé te le dire en face. Parce que moi aussi j'ai mes propres entraves. Hélas je ne suis pas parfait et la jalousie est un cruel défaut. Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable et risquer de briser quelque chose entre nous. Je préfère que notre amour demeure intact même si nous devons le vivre de loin.

Je suis égoïste.

Sans doute.

Mais comme je te l'ai dit : je ne suis pas un modèle. Je ne suis pas aussi pur que toi. Tu sais très bien que si j'étais resté nous n'aurions pu continuer notre histoire. Alors vivre à proximité de toi qans pouvoir te toucher est au-delà de mes forces. C'est comme avoir la tentation sous les yeux sans pouvoir l'obtenir. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour endurer cela. Mes chaînes m'ont donc entraînées loin de toi.

**On rêvait de Venise et de liberté,**

**J'aimerais quand même te dire,**

**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, **

**C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté.**

Et c'est loin de toi, qu'à présent je repense à nos projets. Nos rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais, qui resteront ce qu'ils sont, c'est-à-dire de simples rêves. Adieu Paris et le charme français, adieu l'Egypte et ses fantastiques pyramides, adieu Venise et son romantisme à fleur de peau.

Adieu ces merveilleux voyages en amoureux que nous aurions pu faire main dans la main. Jamais je ne verrais un lever de soleil sur le grand canyon avec toi entre mes bras, jamais je ne goûterais l'eau salée des Maldives sur ta peau. Plaisirs simples qui me sont interdits, qui l'ont toujours été d'une certaine façon.

Pour nous, pas de folles galopades au clair de lune, pas d'extravagantes nuits d'amour sur une plage, ni de longues balades au milieu des arbres. La liberté ne nous était pas autorisée. Un couple non conforme ne peut pas avoir les mêmes privilèges qu'un ménage normal. Aucun droit en fait.

Dans cette société traditionaliste et intolérante, nous commettions un crime, nous heurtions la sensibilité de tous ces paternalistes. Est-ce là la démocratie ? Où étaient passés les beaux discours sur l'égalité et la tolérance ? La liberté de nous aimer était sans doute trop demander.

**Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves,**

**Tu viendras toujours du côté où le soleil se lève.**

T'aimer.

Rien que ce mot me fait encore frissonner. Et dorénavant ce n'est que dans mes rêves que je pourrais t'approcher. Rêves qui sont peuplés de toi et je me surprends quelque fois à laisser mes pensées dériver en pleine journée.

Je revois nos unions. Toi allongé sur mon lit miteux du Square Grimmaud, dans la plus simple des tenues, celle que je préférais je te l'avoue. Ma bouche sur toutes les parties de ton corps, t'honorant comme un fidèle adore son Dieu.

M'emparant de tes lèvres sublimes, charnues, taquinant tes tétons pour qu'ils pointent de désir, engloutissant ton sexe jusqu'à ce qu'à travers tes gémissements je perçoive cette supplique de te prendre sans attendre.

Et enfin ta chaleur moite dans laquelle je m'enfonce avec délectation. Cette antre du plaisir que personne d'autre avant moi n'avait profanée et dont je ne serais jamais rassasié. Je me perdais dans tes chairs et tu te perdais tout court, nouant tes jambes autour de mes hanches pour me presser plus profondément en toi.

Nos mouvements, archaïques ou non, mais qui nous menaient toujours au paradis. Ton souffle saccadé que je buvais à même tes lèvres comme s'il était le plus pur des oxygènes. Ta voix rauque qui m'ordonnais d'accélérer.

Moi qui obéissait, sortant pour revenir sauvagement, frôlant ta prostate, t'arrachant d'autres cris qui m'électrisaient. Et lorsque la fin approchait, mes mains sur ton membre, t'imprimant un rythme infernal.

Puis la libération, fulgurante.

Moi souillant, avec une perverse satisfaction, l'intérieur de ton corps. Toi te répandant sur ton ventre. Je me levais alors pour prendre un gant doux et humide pour te nettoyer, enlevant le sperme qui coulait entre tes cuisses et sur ton abdomen.

Tes yeux brillaient à chaque fois, tu étais tellement beau et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'embrasser comme si demain n'existait plus.

Demain n'existe plus d'ailleurs, ou du moins il n'a plus aucune signification à présent que tu n'es plus à mes côtés.

**Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier,**

**J'aimerais quand même te dire,**

**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire,**

**Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets.**

Dorénavant je regarderais chaque lever de soleil avec amertume et regret. Regret que tu ne sois pas là pour le voir avec moi, amertume contre toutes les barrières qui nous en empêchent.

Regret d'imaginer le possible futur que nous aurions pu avoir. Oh rien de grandiose, juste un toit, toi et moi. Un petit jardin avec un chien. Un petit coin de campagne où on se serait enfin sentit chez nous, enfin libres. Les longues nuits d'hiver devant la cheminée à faire l'amour. Ou même simplement faire les courses avec toi m'aurait plu, rien que pour voir ton air extasié devant chaque petite chose.

Amertume de contempler tous ces couples qui y ont droit, de les voir se pavaner main dans la main, s'enlacer, s'embrasser et me sentir plus seul que jamais. Devenir de plus en plus acariâtre à chaque chanson d'amour à la radio. Ne plus supporter leurs discours mièvres, leurs déclarations insipides.

Connaissent ils seulement le véritable amour ? Ou leurs misérables romances n'en sont que de pâles reflets ? Ca y est je suis devenu acerbe, sans ta présence ma joie de vivre disparaît.

**Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux,**

**Puisqu'on est fous, puisqu'on est seuls, puisqu'ils ont si nombreux,**

**Même la morale parle pour eux,**

**J'aimerais quand même te dire,**

**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux.**

Mais même si tu es l'amour de ma vie, notre histoire est impossible et comme tu as pu le comprendre tout au long de cette lettre, je suis parti. Loin de toi, loin d'eux, loin de l'Angleterre. Ne cherches pas à me retrouver, tu t'éviteras des peines inutiles.

Surtout que, même si par je ne sais quel miracle tu y parvins, il n'y aura pas de solutions. Alors je t'en prie ne nous fait pas endurer des souffrances superflues et continues de vivre ta vie là où tu es.

Sois heureux, profite, apporte le bonheur autour de toi comme tu sais si bien le faire. Saches que mon amour pour toi sera toujours intact et que je te chérirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même au-delà.

Adieu mon ange.

Adieu.

Sirius Black.

* * *

Je relis cette lettre pour la je ne sais combientième fois, parfois il m'arrive même de le faire plusieurs fois par jour simplement pour me donner la force de continuer. Elle est mon moteur pour assumer toutes ces journées plus dures les unes que les autres. Sans elle j'aurais sûrement abandonné depuis longtemps.

Cette recherche est si dure, il n'avait pas menti, il s'est caché si efficacement que je suis sur ses traces depuis bientôt deux ans sans jamais aboutir à quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Pourtant je ne désespère pas, grâce à cette lettre, il faut que je le retrouve.

Je le dois.

Pourtant je dois avouer que j'ai failli abandonner de nombreuses fois mais son témoignage me faisait toujours repartir, me disait combien cette cause était juste. Chacun de ses mots reflétaient la vérité, encore exacte aujourd'hui car ma mission est entravée par toute cette société qui se prétendait compréhensive.

Après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle prônait une nouvelle ère de paix et de tolérance. Que de belles paroles. Ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues, brouillant mes pistes déjà bien emmêlées. Par trois fois ils se sont attaqués à moi physiquement. Oh rien de définitif, juste des passages à tabacs de dissuasion. Mon identité ne leur posait pas de problèmes.

Mais peu importe les impasses dans lesquelles je tombe, le nombre de jours que je passe à l'hôpital, les huées dont je fais l'objet, mes amis qui s'éloignent un par un, je poursuis mon chemin inlassablement.

J'ai passé de nombreuses heures au ministère. Dans un premier temps à contrer toutes leurs interdictions qui m'empêchaient d'accéder à leurs archives et ensuite à consulter les dites archives. A passer en revue les demandes de portoloins, les traces de transplanages.

A regarder les récents achats de maisons. A chercher le moindre petit indice dans les journaux. A interroger des centaines et des centaine de personnes. Puis à regrouper toutes ces brides d'informations pour n'arriver nulle part finalement et tout recommencer.

Mais cette fois je suis sur une piste qui semble sérieuse, enfin je l'espère car je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage d'entamer une nouvelle quête. Je suis usée. J'ai abandonné mes études, mes amis, ma famille, ma vie pour cette histoire qui, en plus, ne me concerne en rien.

J'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie. Dans le fond deux, qu'est ce véritablement ? Pas grand-chose, sauf si l'on passe son temps à compter les échecs, à user sa santé, ses ressources et qu'à la fin il ne reste rien qu'une coquille vide. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps et à vrai dire lui non plus.

Lui qui depuis deux ans n'a pas bougé, pas parlé. Le jour où Sirius est partit et qu'Harry a lu sa lettre, il est tombé dans une sorte de coma dont il n'a jamais émergé. La seule chose que les médecins ont décrété : c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un choc psychologique et qu'il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire, lui seul pouvait se sortir de là.

On a essayé des tas de stimulis mais évidemment rien n'a fonctionné. Une seule chose le fera, je le sais aujourd'hui. A ma grande honte je ne peux nier qu'au début j'étais comme tous ces égoïstes et ces hypocrites. Je pensais qu'Harry était bien mieux sans Sirius, que deux hommes n'étaient pas fais pour être ensembles et qu'il arrêterait son cirque au bout de quelques jours.

Mais les mois ont passé et il ne se réveillait pas. Alors j'ai commencé à penser d'une autre façon, à me mettre à sa place. Et puis jour décisif, j'ai trouvé la lettre et je l'ai lu. Moi qui ais toujours accordé une grande importance aux mots, j'ai réalisé que jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris leur profonde signification.

La déclaration de Sirius m'a tellement touché que plus jamais je ne considérerais les choses de la même façon. L'amour n'a pas de barrières, il est universel, il est tout. Peu importe le sexe, l'âge ou quelconque autre différence, l'Amour ne connaît pas de discriminations.

Sirius et Harry s'étaient trouvés, ils étaient des âmes sœurs et nous, nous avons détruit ce miracle. Nous n'avons pas voulu voir au-delà de nos œillères et voilà le résultat. Harry ne survit que grâce à une batterie de sorts et de machines.

Les médecins l'ont maintenu si longtemps seulement de part son statut de Survivant, mais ils ont décidé ainsi que le ministre et la famille Weasley de le débrancher. J'ai un mois pour trouver Sirius et le ramener avant que mon meilleur ami ne meurt.

Je n'ai plus assez d'argent pour les forcer à retarder l'échéance et évidemment toutes mes tentatives pour en obtenir se sont révélées infructueuses. Elle est belle la reconnaissance ! J'ai un mois et pourtant je doute y parvenir.

Mes précédents ne m'y encouragent pas surtout qu'ils sont déterminés à m'empêcher de nuire, de leur nuire. Mais n'est pas dit que je ne ferais pas tout ce qui est en ma possession pour réussir. Foi d'Hermione Granger, s'ils veulent m'arrêter, ils s'y piqueront !

Je caresse une dernière fois les cheveux, désormais plat, d'Harry, ces années de coma ont ternis sa beauté. Sa peau est blafarde, son corps amaigri, ses cheveux pendent lamentablement et ses yeux… je n'en ai jamais revu l'éclat. Il me semble d'autant plus faible dans cette grande chambre blanche. Je remets la lettre dans sa main molle et embrasse son front.

« -Je te promets que je vais le retrouver Harry. Je t'en fais le serment. Tiens bon, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne l'abandonnes pas. Montres leur à tous que votre amour est plus fort que tout, murmurai je. »

Malheureusement comme je m'y attendais, je n'obtins aucune réaction. Alors après un dernier regard, je sors de la pièce. J'ai un homme à dénicher coûte que coûte.

Je me rends en Allemagne, à Cologne où d'après mes sources, un fabriquant de baguettes aurait vendu l'une de ses créations à un homme brun âgé de la quarantaine. Bien entendu le marchand n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver son client, ça serait trop beau.

Je passe une semaine à recueillir divers renseignements de ci de là ainsi qu'à essayer d'obtenir une dérogation pour consulter les transplanages. Une autre semaine s'écoule avant que je ne découvre sa destination : l'Inde.

Là encore je perds du temps car cet idiot a transplané à travers tout le pays. Je m'inquiète. Les jours passent implacablement et je piétine toujours. Je ne dors presque pas et passe mon temps à lire des tonnes de paperasses. Ne parlant pas la langue c'est d'autant plus difficile.

Il me reste trois jours et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ! Un agent immobilier moldu a vendu une maison, il y a un an, à un homme correspondant à Sirius. Il l'a confirmé sur photo. L'espoir renaît.

Ce n'est pas très loin de mon hôtel, mais je ne peux faire un pas de plus, je suis trop crevée. C'est à peine si je me déshabille avant de me jeter sur le lit. Mais je trouve paisiblement le sommeil. Au bout de deux ans je vois enfin la fin du tunnel.

Demain j'irais voir Sirius et nous rejoindrons Harry. Il sortira du coma et sourira de nouveau. Il pourra enfin me pardonner pour mon comportement ignoble. Nous serons réunis et je pourrais revoir la joie irradier de mon meilleur ami et non cette immobilité morbide.

Sans doute qu'ils seront toujours rejetés par la société anglaise mais l'Inde me parait très accueillante ou encore l'Amérique, tellement de groupes sociaux se partagent le pays qu'ils pourraient passer inaperçus. Oui demain tous nos problèmes seront résolus.

Au matin je me réveille de bonne humeur, c'est le grand jour et Harry va bientôt revenir parmi nous.

J'ai hâte.

Alors que je sors de la sale de bain, des coups sont donnés contre la vitre. Un hibou. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. J'ouvre la fenêtre et le laisse entrer, prenant l'enveloppe au passage.

Le papier tombe au sol, je le rejoins bien vite. C'est une lettre de St Mangouste. Harry a été débranché plus tôt que prévu, il est mort hier soir à 22 heures.

Deux heures après que je me sois couchée, quatre heures après que j'eu appris le lieu de résidence de Sirius. Quatre heures pendant lesquelles j'aurais pu aller chez lui et où nous aurions pu retourner en Angleterre.

Quatre heures de perdues.

Un homme de perdu.

Je pousse un cri animal, griffant le sol de mes ongles, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mes hurlements n'en finissent plus, si bien qu'un employé entre avec fracas dans ma chambre, essaye de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer.

Mais je me débats, je crie, je pleure. J'ai comme l'impression que mon cœur est mort, que je serais à jamais inconsolable. Ça fait si mal !

Pourquoi ces monstres ont-ils fait ça ?

Pour qui se prennent ils ?

Comment ont-ils pu ôter la vie d'un enfant, d'un héros, d'un ange ?

Ils n'en avaient pas le droit !

Harry…Harry !

HARRY !

Non, oh non pas toi !

Que vais-je pouvoir dire à Sirius maintenant ?

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Matbilde : Merci, contente que tu ais aimé !

Fée Clo : Oh si tu as des frissons c'est que ça doit être vraiment bien ! Oui je pense que tout le monde espérait (pensait même) qu'elle le trouverait à temps, mais effectivement tu me connais assez bien pour dire qu'avec moi ce n'est pas possible ! lol ! Merci, gros bisous !

Sophie : Enormément de plaisir pour moi d'inspirer autant d'émotion ! Merci de ta review, bisous.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte?? _


End file.
